The invention relates to a sealing arrangement for retaining liquid lubricant in selected areas of a machine.
Such a sealing arrangement is disclosed by the DE-U-87 15 621. This sealing arrangement is comprised of a labyrinth seal and several separate structural members, whose function it is to spray off the oil that has penetrated into the sealing gap.
The object of the invention is to further develop a sealing arrangement of the type described at the outset to render possible an effective sealing [action] using a one-piece labyrinth seal member.